Dejando de lado el orgullo
by Flor05
Summary: Después de tener ciertos sueños húmedos y sabiendo que nunca se harian realidad, recibe una visita en las horas menos esperadas y de la persona inesperada. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es bastante orgulloso como para admitir sus sentimientos, tendrá que dejarlos ver de todas maneras. One-Shot Grophe. LEMMON. Dedicación especial a: Garu0212


**¡Hello! Aquí actualizando y esta vez traigo un One-Shot dedicado especialmente para mi pareja Garu0212 que ya hemos cumplido un mes con tres semanas jejejeje n/n les traigo un Grophe y pues… como regalo de San Valentín un poco atrasado, trataré que sea lo más romántico posible e_e ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Eran las 1:00 AM. Christopher se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Pero otra vez… teniendo los mismos sueños húmedos con cierto chico rubio en especial.

_"Si tan sólo pudiese hacerse realidad…."_

En su sueño, ya estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero en ese mismo instante… golpearon a la puerta; interrumpiendo sus sueños eróticos. "¡Diablos! ¿Ahora quién será?" pensó el francés en sus adentros, demasiado molesto.

—¡Hola Christopher!— Le saludó Gregory animadamente y con cara de gatito inocente, esperándolo en el umbral de su puerta —Perdón por despertarte a estas altas horas de la noche.

—Como sea… eh… ¿Qué necesitas?— Más que molesto, se encontraba sumamente nervioso y eso no era para NADA común en él. Normalmente ya le hubiera dicho miles de insultos al rubio pero… ¿Cómo enojarse con él?

—Vine para ver si tenías un poco de salsa de tomate —Murmuró el rubio, algo nervioso y titubeando —Aunque bueno… sé que no tendrás porque te encanta igualmente el kétchup —¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo? Dios, ahora Christopher pensará que es un imbécil retrasado, bueno, lo había pensado hace años —Entonces….

—Claro, sigue —Le invitó a pasar casi con la voz baja, estaba con mucho sueño así que de todas formas no había caso discutir sólo por una estúpida salsa.

—Qué bonita casa tienes —Le halagó Gregory mirando pausadamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sus ojos apenas contemplaban los mil y un objetos seguramente carísimos —Oh, creo que empezó a llover —Dijo con la voz apagada, escuchando cómo los truenos resonaban.

—Puedes dormir aquí… —Le ofreció el francés, notablemente sonrojado así que desvió la mirada a otro lado. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que le gustaba el rubio —C-claro, si quieres…

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!— Ahora sus ojos brillaban, totalmente emocionado. Había puesto una mueca de entusiasmo. ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿O una simple ilusión? —¡Gracias, Christopher! ¡De verdad! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ya ambos se habían olvidado por completo el asunto de la salsa. Christopher comenzaba a sospechar que sólo había sido una patética excusa para que pudiese quedarse esa noche. Y si ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo, entonces resultó sumamente efectivo. Gregory, por su parte, apenas seguía los pasos del francés; con un poco de miedo debido a que sentía que alguien lo seguía.

_"Estar con Christopher en este estado… es un sueño hecho realidad"_

En pocos segundos y sin haberse dado cuenta, ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Christopher. Ambos se intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y enseguida se sonrojaron fuertemente; desviando la mirada. ¿Acaso estaban pensando lo mismo?

_"Si tan sólo tuviese la oportunidad de acostarme con él…"_

Pero antes de que tan sólo Gregory hubiese dado la vuelta y avanzar unos pasos más para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes…

Christopher se había girado bruscamente sólo para toparse con los labios del rubio… a propósito. Gregory, por su puesto, se había quedado aturdido por el fugaz momento. Al francés simplemente ya no le importaba si le correspondía o no. Enseguida movieron sus labios con suavidad; besándose tiernamente. Chris se sorprendió demasiado cuando notó que el rubio le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

_"Quiero estar con él, no me importa ya mi orgullo"_

—C-Christopher… —Murmuraba el rubio entre besos, queriendo tomar un poco de aire.

—Gregory… vamos a la cama.

—S-Si… Christopher… te amo.

Christopher se puso algo sonrojado pero ya no le importaba porque… quería demasiado a Gregory. Y ahora más que todo… quería tenerlo en sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca.

La lluvia no dejaba de resonar en la residencia DeLorne pero ya a ninguno de los dos le importaba la situación en la que se encontraban. Eso, a decir verdad, hacia el ambiente más excitante.

Así que Gregory se acostó primero para seguidamente Christopher encima de él mirándose fijamente y sonriéndose; convirtiéndose ya en una pareja oficial.

De a poco, Chris iba adentrando su miembro en la cavidad anal del joven rubio; comenzando con un vaivén lento y suave. Lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera y ya no quería despertar de otro posible sueño húmedo. Pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en la exquisita realidad.

Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudo pero… ¿De qué avergonzarse ya? Se suponía que de ahora en adelante serian novios así que no habría problema alguno con ese asunto de suma intimidad. Era un asunto de ellos dos únicamente así que ya no les importaba lo que dijesen los demás. Era un amor sin prejuicios después de todo.

El celular de Gregory había sonado en ese instante. El rubio ya iba a contestar pero enseguida Chris le tapa su boca con su mano y le murmura un sensual y excitante "No contestes… querías hace tiempo hacer esto conmigo ¿no es así?" ya había adivinado sus intenciones.

Christopher seguía embistiéndolo pero esta vez con más fuerza mientras que Gregory gemía fuertemente del dolor y placer; aferrando sus manos a las sabanas. Chris le había prometido que el dolor ya pasaría. Tenía que confiar en él.

—A-Ah! ¡Christopher! ¡AH! —El rubio, por instinto, había entrelazado su mano con fuerza a la de él. Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al ansiado orgasmo.

—¡Gregory! ¡AHH! —Gritó el francés, fuertemente sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. El despertador nunca sonó. Si estaba en la realidad después de todo.

—Te amo, Christopher.

—Y yo a ti, Gregory— Lo último lo murmuró en el oído del rubio para seguidamente brindarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Principalmente, el Lemmon iba a ser omitido pero luego me dejé llevar por toda la emoción y salió esto jejejeje x3 espero que les haya gustado y bueno, de ahora en adelante, trataré de escribir One-Shots más seguido. Si les gustó, no duden en dejarme rewies, por fis TwT sé que soy una escritora intermedio o novata pero ya estoy aprendiendo y me estoy comenzando a adentrar en el mundo de la escritura (que es lo que más me gusta hacer porque en el dibujo, no doy caso XD)**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo medio atrasado, Garu-chan. Sabes que te amo y el 1 de marzo ya cumpliremos dos meses jejejeje x3**

**¿Reviews? TwT**


End file.
